First consider the expression for: the sum of $-7$ and the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the product of $5$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (-3x - 7) = \color{orange}{5(-3x-7)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{5(-3x-7)}$ $5(-3x-7)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(-3x-7)-2$.